1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for pressure control ventilation, and, in particular, to provide airway pressure release ventilation which is synchronous to a patient's breathing pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airway pressure release ventilation is a method of bilevel pressure ventilation that produces a severe inverse ratio to periodically eliminate carbon dioxide from the airway of a subject, while maintaining a high positive airway pressure or Mean Airway Pressure for alveolar recruitment. It was described by Stocks and Downs in 1987 and is indicated to treat acute lung injury along with other respiratory complications.